Trabalho Duro
by Gordaime
Summary: E se Naruto tivesse trabalhado duro desde o inicio? E se Kakashi tivesse realmente se preocupado em ensinar seus alunos? E se Sasuke fosse uma garota? Veja tudo isso em uma fic mal escrita feita por um completo amador XD


**Naruto é propriedade de Masashi Kishimoto, está história é feita de fã para fã e não tem nenhum objetivo financeiro.**

Capitulo 1

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" exclama Naruto surpreendendo tanto Iruka quanto Mizuki.

"Na-Naruto onde você aprendeu esse jutsu?" Pergunta Iruka, Kage Bunshin era uma técnica B-rank e um aluno da academia não deveria ser capaz de realiza-la

"Eu fui ensinado por Hokage-sama" responde Naruto, era de conhecimento popular que Naruto e Hiruzen eram bastante próximos

"É realmente impressionante que você consiga realizar tal técnica Naruto, parabéns, você passou, agora você é um orgulhoso ninja de Konoha" Diz Iruka com um sorriso.

Mizuki estava com uma carranca por dentro, como Iruka se atreve a passar esse demônio? Ele teria que bolar outro plano.

Naruto foi até o balcão com um sorriso tímido e pegou sua bandana

"Então o que você acha de mais tarde em lhe pagar uma tigela de ramen para comemorar" Ao ouvir essas palavras saírem da boca de Iruka o sorriso de Naruto se arrega-la

"Sério? Você é demais Iruka-sensei! Até mais tarde!" Diz Naruto se despedindo de Iruka e Mizuki

Naruto Uzumaki era um órfão, foi-lhe informado de que seus pais morreram no ataque da Kyuubi a 12 anos atrás.

Não demorou muito para Naruto perceber de que as pessoas na aldeia não gostavam muito dele, os adultos o olhavam com um olhar de ódio e diziam para as crianças ficarem longe dele. Ele não se importava que as pessoas o ignorassem, na verdade ele até gostava que as outras crianças o ignorassem, elas eram imaturas demais para ele.

O que o irritava era o fato de ele não saber o porquê, sempre que ele perguntava isso a Hiruzen, ele desviava o assunto, era extremamente irritante.

Naruto vinha tentando descobrir o que tinha de errado com ele, alguma doença, ou talvez fosse culpa de seus pais?

Mas apesar de todas as dificuldades que a vila pós sobre ele Naruto superava. Sem pais, sem muitos amigos, o que restava para Naruto era treinar e estudar.

Desde que ele aprendeu a ler Naruto sempre andava com um livro, conhecimento era algo que ele gostava de ter, e sabia usar, foi assim que ele conseguiu se formar em primeiro lugar na turma empatado com sua rival Satsuki Uchiha.

Satsuki, a última Uchiha leal a Konoha e um dos últimos Uchihas do mundo, desde que seu irmão mais velho Itachi Uchiha massacrou seu clã inteiro e traiu Konoha.

Desde o massacre ela se tornou, no que podemos dizer, uma vadia sem coração. Sempre andando sozinha, falando pouco e menosprezando alguém sempre que tivesse a chance.

A relação entre ela e Naruto era complicada, antes do massacre eles eram amigos, não muito íntimos mas sempre conversavam e até treinavam juntos algumas vezes, mas agora, ela o ignorava completamente, como se ele não merecesse respirar o mesmo ar que ela, na verdade, ela fazia isso com todos.

Mas voltando para Naruto, o motivo de ele treinar tanto é para concretizar o seu sonho, se tornar Hokage. Apesar da maioria da aldeia o odiar, Naruto amava Konoha, e se para que as pessoas o respeitem ele tenha que se tornar Hokage então ele irã fazer de tudo para se tornar o melhor que Konoha já viu.

Ao sair da academia, Naruto observou como os aprovados comemoravam com seus familiares e isso fazia com que seu coração doesse um pouco, ele poderia não demonstrar mas ele era bem solitário.

Ele então fez seu caminho para um campo aberto no meio da floresta, era lá que ele treinava e nada tirava maus pensamentos da mente de Naruto como um bom treinamento.

XXXXXX

Já estava escuro quando Naruto deixou a exaustão cair sobre o seu corpo, apesar de estar exausto Naruto tinha um sorriso no rosto, treinar o fazia bem, limpava sua mente.

Ao ouvir um farfalhar nas folhas atrás dele ele instintivamente pegou uma kunai e apesar das reclamações que seu corpo gritava, ele entrou numa posição de defesa mas ao ver de quem se tratava ele relaxou quase que imediatamente, era Iruka.

Mas ele rapidamente começou a entrar em pânico quando notou seu estado, ele estava cheio de cortes, ofegando bastante e segurando um pergaminho como se fosse mais valioso que a sua própria vida.

"Sensei!" Grita Naruto rapidamente correndo para auxiliar seu sensei.

Ao percebe-lo Iruka arregala os olhos.

"Naruto, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você tem qu- SE ABAIXE" Iruka mais rápido do que Naruto poderia acompanhar corre até ele e o empurra pro chão evitando assim que uma shuriken gigante o atingisse mas infelizmente a kunai atinge Iruka nas costas que grita de dor.

"Se-sensei!" gagueja Naruto, ele estava paralisado, ali em cima dele estava seu sensei, seu amigo, seu irmão, ferido e ele não podia fazer nada

"Agh! Naruto, escute com atenção, Mizuki traiu a aldeia, ele roubou o pergaminho do primeiro hokage" ele então entrega o pergaminho para um Naruto que ainda estava em estado de choque "Naruto aja o que houver não deixe Mizuki colocar as mãos nesse pergaminho, vá, corra" mas antes que Naruto pudesse sair do choque Mizuki aparece na clareira

Ele tinha uma expressão sádica no rosto que botava medo no coração de Naruto

"Bem, Naruto que bom que você se juntou a festa" Mizuki diz com uma risada sombria

"Mizuki seu maldito, por que você está fazendo isso" Iruka pergunta com raiva

"Meus motivos não são da sua conta" derrepente seu sorriso ficou ainda mais sombrio "Diga-me Naruto, você sabe por que as pessoas na aldeia te odeiam?" Essa pergunta fez com que Iruka empalidecesse

Ao ouvi a pergunta Naruto saiu de seu choque, Mizuki sabia por que todos o odiavam? Reunindo o máximo de coragem que ele tinha, Naruto conseguir falar um fraco "Não"

"Mizuki não se atreva!"

"Tudo é por causa do que aconteceu a 12 anos atrás. Diferente do que muitos pensam o 4º Hokage não conseguiu derrotar a Kyuubi, na verdade, poucos conseguiriam matar um biju"

"Mizuki pare! É proibido"

"O que ele fez foi selar a Kyuubi dentro de uma criança"

"MIZUKI CALA A BOCA!"

"E você era essa criança, você é a Kyuubi no Yoko" Finalmente diz Mizuki e Naruto sente como se 1 tonelada de tijolos caísse sobre os seus ombros, era por isso que todos os evitavam, ele não passava de um demônio

Tudo isso era demais para Naruto que com o pergaminho em mãos, saiu correndo sem rumo, ele podia ouvir ao fundo Iruka gritando seu nome.

Naruto sempre pensou que quando ele descobrisse por que todos o odiavam ele se sentiria melhor, mas ele não imaginava que seria isso. Ele não imaginava que o monstro que matou milhares de pessoas naquele fático dia a 12 anos atrás estivesse preso dentro dele,

Após uns 10 minutos de correria, o corpo de Naruto que ainda estava cansado de seu treinamento o forçou a parar, ele estava muito cansado. Ele então sentou-se encostado em uma arvore, ele estava tão cansado que ele não via motivo para fugir mais e para falar a verdade, ele não sabia se ele estava tentando fugir de Mizuki ou do que estava dentro de si mesmo.

Então ele ouviu passos na clareira que tinha atrás da arvore onde ele se encontrava e fez então a única coisa que estava ao seu alcance no momento, ele ficou quieto. Ele então passou a prestar atenção na voz que parecia ser a de Mizuki

"Por que você se preocupa com Naruto Iruka? Não foi por causa da Kyuubi que seus pais estão mortos?" ao ouvir isso Naruo engasgou quase alto o suficiente para alertar os outros de sua localização

"Você acha que ele te entregaria o pergaminho de volta? Ele é um demônio Iruka, ele usaria o conhecimento do pergaminho para benefício próprio" o aperto de Naruto no pergaminho ficou mais forte

"Sim, você tem razão" dessa vez veio da voz de Iruka

'_Então é isso'_ pensava Naruto _'Eu realmente sou um demonio'_

"Assim são os demônios" Continuou Iruka "Mas ele não é um demônio, ele é Naruto Uzumaki, um orgulhoso shinobi de Konoha" no final de suas palavras Naruto já não se aguentava mais e caiu em lagrimas

"HA! Você é tão ingênuo, Morra!" Grita Mizuki. Ele se preparava para lançar mais uma shuriken quando foi atingido no queixo por um chute, cortesia de Naruto.

Naruto agora estava entre Iruka e Mizuki, seu olhar era frio, sua expressão era determinada, toda a insegurança e o medo que ele sentia a apenas alguns minutos atrás haviam desaparecido por completo, e agora, só o que ele sentia era ódio.

"Não ouse encostar um dedo no meu sensei seu maldito!" rosna Naruto

Sem dar tempo para que Mizuki tivesse alguma reação, Naruto começa a canalizar o máximo de chakra possível e faz um sinal de mão em forma de cruz

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** Naruto exclama e mais 50 cópias sólidas dele apareceram em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Iruka olhou Maravilhado com a quantidade de clones que Naruto fez, nem mesmo ele, um chunin, conseguiria fazer tantos clones sem desmaiar

Mizuki por outro lado estava apavorado, a única coisa que ele pode fazer pro resto da noite foi gritar.

Após vários minutos de espancamento, um Mizuki muito machucado se encontrava jogado no chão.

Naruto e Iruka estavam encostados em uma arvore esperando os anbus chegarem.

"Você está bem Naruto?" Iruka pergunta

"Sim, eu estou com ódio e aliviado ao mesmo tempo" respondeu Naruto com sinceridade

Os primeiros raios de luz começaram a iluminar a floresta

"Olhe Naruto, Não importa o que disserem pra você, você não é um demônio, tudo o que importa é como você viverá a sua vida, eu estou orgulhoso de você" Iruka fala com um sorriso

Naruto dá um sorriso que ameaça a quebrar seu rosto. Derrepente 5 figuras mascaradas haviam chegado ao local, assim que eles chegaram, Naruto deixou seu corpo relaxar, ele estava seguro, seu sensei estava seguro, o pergaminho estava seguro.

Foi um bom desfecho.

XXXXXX

Se passaram 2 dias desde o Incidente com Mizuki, Iruka havia sido hospitalizado e em apenas 1 dia ele tinha tido alta.

Aquele dia para Naruto foi muito importante para ele, ele havia descoberto o porque as pessoas o odiava, era um alivio finalmente descobrir isso.

Nos últimos dois dias ele vem pensando muito na Kyuubi, ela era de fato dentro dele, isso o incomodava muito. Ele foi na biblioteca pesquisar mais sobre os bijuus, e ele acabou descobrindo que pessoas como ele, que abrigam um bijuu dentro de si, são chamados de Jinchuuriki, algo como Sacrifício Humano.

Ele leu que é possível um Jinchuuriki usar os poderes de seu bijuu, mas que é muito perigoso já que a pessoa pode acabar perdendo o controle.

Isso o assustou um pouco

Deixando esse pensamento de lado, Naruto estava agora chegando na academia, era o dia em que ele iria conhecer sua equipe e seu novo sensei.

Ele rapidamente vai para a sua sala que estava lotada, ele logo avista o seu lugar ao lado da'Princesa'Uchiha. Ele anda até o assento e se senta, Satsuki nem se dá ao trabalho de olhar para ele.

Naruto apoia sua cabeça na mesa e começa a observar a sala, muitas meninas estavam o encarando totalmente coradas, não era novidade para Naruto isso, ele era bastante atraente para as garotas da sua idade ou até mesmo para algumas com apenas alguns anos a mais.

Mas nenhuma delas se atrevia a falar com ele, não era por vergonha, não, era por causa de seus pais, eles diziam elas para ficarem longe dele.

Shino passou por Naruto e lhe deu um aceno respeitoso que retribuiu, ele era, na opinião de Naruto, o aluno mais forte desse lugar mas por alguma razão decidiu não se mostrar muito.

Naruto tinha alguns amigos na classe.

Ele, Kiba, Choji e Shikamaru viviam aprontando e aterrorizando a vida de seus senseis, eles eram bastante amigos.

Após dois minutos de espera por Iruka Naruto decidiu fechar os olhos e tirar uma soneca.

Cinco minutos depois Iruka entra na sala.

"Bom dia a todos, a partir de hoje todos vocês são genins de Konoha, tudo que eu tenho a lhes dizer é que foi uma honra poder ensinar a vocês e lhes desejar muita sorte" Iruka então abre um envelope "Eu irei agora informa-los os nomes de seus companheiros de equipe e o de seu sensei"

"Equipe Nº1" Naruto não estava prestando muita atenção e enquanto o seu nome não foi chamado pela primeira vez desde que se formou ele estava imaginando quem ele queria em sua equipe

Shikamaru era uma boa opção, o garoto era um gênio, ele conseguia ver isso nas vezes em que eles jogavam shogi.

Shino era outra, ele era forte, disso ele sabia, e naruto acreditava que eles poderiam se dar muito bem

Hinata? Talvez se ela parasse de desmaiar sempre que ele lhe fala-se algo

Kiba estava fora de cogitação, apesar de serem amigos, eles não se davam muito bem, a equipe ficaria com um clima muito tenso.

Tantas opções, pena que a escolha não era dele, mas se ele pudesse escolher somente uma coisa, ele sem pensar duas vezes escolheria, Não ficar na equipe de Satsuki Uchiha.

A rivalidade dos dois fazia a rixa entre ele Kiba parecer um casamento.

O pior é que Naruto nem se lembra direito porque eles viraram rivais, só o que ele sabe é que num momento eles eram amigos e no outro ela o odiava. Tá bom que ela o odiava mas ele a odiava? Talvez mas Naruto Não tinha tanta certeza sobre isso.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Ao ouvir seu nome, Naruto voltou sua atenção para Iruka.

"Sakura Haruno" Sakura, uma fan-girl de Satsuki, de acordo com ela, Satsuki era a pessoa mais legal em toda Konoha. Ela era muito irritante na opinião de Naruto, mas ela era inteligente e tinha um ótimo controle de chakra... Mas ela era tão irritante, certamente não poderia piorar.

"e Satsuki Uchiha" Ele estava errado, tudo que ele não queria tinha acontecido, ele não pode se controlar

"Espere ai Iruka sensei" ele então aponta para Satsuki que tinha uma expressão irritada no rosto "Por que eu tenho que ficar na mesma equipe que ela?" pergunta de maneira brusca

"Naruto, todas as equipes foram formadas com a supervisão do próprio Hokage, se você tem algum problema vá falar com ele" Isso o calou um pouco "E como eu ia dizer, seu sensei é Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi Hatake, Naruto pensava já ter visto esse nome em algum lugar

Iruka então seguiu informando as equipes e quando terminou todos os jounin-senseis foram buscar as suas determinadas equipes, todos meno Kakashi Hatake

Ele os fez esperar por duas horas inteiras e Naruto estava quase a ponto de explodir quando um homem com cabelo grisalho uma máscara e com sua bandana tampando seu olho direito entrou na sala, devia ser Kakashi

"Equipe sete?" ele pergunta com uma voz preguiçosa

Sakura foi a primeira a falar ou melhor, gritar.

"Você está atrasado!" Não é impressionante a capacidade dela de apontar o obvio?

"Ah, me desculpe, é que um gato preto passou por mim e para afastar o azar eu tive que dar dez voltas ao redor da aldeia" ele fala não fazendo um mínimo esforço para soar convincente

"Mentiroso!" Acusa Sakura

"Agora, agora, que tal vocês me acompanharem até o terraço para nós podermos nos conhecer melhor?" ele não espera eles responderem e começa a andar deixando os três sem nenhuma opção.

No terraço os três estavam sentados um do lado do outro com Sakura ao meio e Kakashi em frente a eles

"Muito bem, que tal vocês me dizerem um pouco sobre vocês, seus gostos, seus desgostos e seus sonhos, suas metas:"

"Que tal você ir primeiro sensei" diz Sakura

"Pois bem, meu nome é Kakashi Hatake, eu gosto de muitas coisas e desgosto de muitas coisas, e eu não estou muito afim de lhes contar meus planos" Terminou deixando os três com um pensamento

'_Tudo que eu descobri foi o seu nome'_

Kakashi então aponta para Naruto e fala:

"Você primeiro"

"Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki, eu gosto de ramen, meus amigos, Konoha, ler e treinar. Eu não gosto muito de quem machuca meus amigos e o meu sonho para o futuro é me tornar um Hokage." Naruto termina fazendo Kakashi sorrir por baixo de sua máscara. Ele aponta para Sakura

"Meu nome é Sakura Haruno e o que eu gosto é..." ela solta uma risadinha irritante "Eu não gosto da Ino" Grita "E o meu sonho é poder me tornar igual a uma pessoa que eu admiro" ela finaliza olhando para Satsuki

'_Eu vou ter bastante trabalho com essa'_ Pensou Kakashi, então apontou para Satsuki

"Eu sou Satsuki Uchiha, eu não gosto de muitas coisas e eu odeio muitas coisas, e o meu sonho é mais como uma ambição de matar um determinado homem" Nesse momento o ar ficou meio sinistro.

'_Eu tenho que dar um jeito nesse lance de vingança'_ concluiu Kakashi "Bom, vocês são um grupo muito diversificado não? Enfim, estejam amanhã as 5:00 horas da manhã para eu lhes aplicar o teste genin" Ao ouvir isso os três arregalaram os olhos

"Como assim sensei? Nós já somos genin, nós passamos no teste" exclamou indignada Sakura

"Ah, aquele teste não é para determinar que é genin e quem não é e sim para ver quem tem o potencial para se tornar um" Kakashi falou e começou a caminhar até a escada do terraço "Ah! E pro seu bem eu acho melhor vocês não comerem café da manhã, bom, só se vocês não quiserem vomitar tudo depois" e assim foi embora deixando os três desconfortáveis com as informações que acabaram de adquirir

"Satsuki-chan você gostaria de ir comi..." Ela começou mas ao se virar percebeu que a garota já tinha ido embora

"Então Naru..." Mas Naruto também não estava lá, isso a deprimiu um pouco e sozinha ela foi pra casa.

Ela esperava que amanhã fosse melhor

_**Continua...**_

**Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado, essa é a minha primeira fic por isso que há tantos erros, mas eu planejo com o tempo ir melhorando.**

**Quero agradecer quem leu o capitulo e pedir que mesmo que você não tenha gostado comente, me diga o que está bom, suas opiniões, dicas de como escrever, o que precisa melhorar, qualquer coisa.**

**Nessa História Naruto terá um pouco da personalidade do original mas ela retratará como teria sido se ele tivesse levado a sua educação mais a sério, e lógico, como seria se Sasuke fosse uma garota.**

**Quero agradecer mais uma vez por lerem, até a próxima e tchau XD**


End file.
